The objective of the proposed project is to continue studying the usefulness of single and combination chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of prostatic carcinoma in conjunction with other participating insitutions on a cooperative basis. Currently, DTIC (200 mg/M2 I.V., days 1-5, 21 day rest, then repeat cycle), and procarbazine (100 mg/M2 p.o. daily, days 1-22, 3 weeks rest. Rx days 44-65; 3 weeks rest, etc.) are being randomly compared to cyclophosphamide (1 gm/M2 I.V. every 3 weeks) in all consenting patients who have failed to respond to hormonal therapy and meet the entrance requirements for this study. Patients who are ineligible for this study on the basis of prior extensive irradiation are being treated with either Estracyt (600 mg/M2 p.o. daily in 3 divided doses) plus Leo 1031 (30 mg/day p.o. in 3 divided doses in 6 days out of every 7 days) or Leo 1031 alone (30 mg/day p.o. in 3 divided doses for 6 days out of every 7 days) on a randomized basis. Preliminary results have suggested activity in prostatic carcinoma for cyclophosphamide, DTIC, and Estracyt. As increasing experience is gained with the use of chemotherapeutic agents in this disease, it is believed that this program will lead to the selection of effective chemotherapy for all stages of prostatic carcinoma. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schmidt, J.D., Jacobo, E., Johnson, D.E., Chu, T.M., Scott, W.W., Gibbons, R.P., Prout, G.R., Gaeta, J.R., Joiner, J., Saroff, J. and Murphy, G.P.: Chemotherapy of advanced prostatic cancer: current evaluation of response parameters. Urology VII(6):602-610, 1976. Johnson, D.E., Chu, T.M., Scott, W.W., Gibbons, R.P., Prout, J., Schmidt, T., Gaeta, J.F., Joiner, J., Saroff, J. and Murphy, G.P.: Clinical significance of serum acid phosphatase levels in advanced prostatic carcinoma. Urology VIII(2):123-126, 1976.